Just Say It
by ConcealedShadows
Summary: ONE-SHOT Maka, half awakened by her indestructible cell phone, is guided through the apartment to find the one sending her annoying text messages.


Just Say It

_Sometimes the words that can keep you going, are the most simple words of all. _

_'Bvvvvv……bvvvvv'_ the vibration of Maka's cell phone caused it to skid across her night table until it crashed to the floor. Groaning, Maka rolled and stretched her arm to the rug, grabbing the phone which had landed unharmed. Flipping it open in front of her face, she squinted from the annoyingly bright light before adjusting to it and finally reading the words displayed on the screen.

"_It's about time you woke up, jeez."_

Maka's eyes squinted and her face scrunched up in disgust before viciously chucking the phone at the farthest wall. It may have made some racket from the collision, but the phone remained in tact even as it crashed to the floor once more.

_'Bvvvv……bvvvv' _ it repeated, only softer now since it was no longer on a wooden surface. Maka groaned louder before she leaped out of bed to retrieve the annoying piece of shit Soul had gotten her. She flipped it open more violently, about to text a mouthful in response before she saw the new message flashing at her face.

"_Now that you're finally out of bed and your phone survived long enough for you to read another message, It'd be great if you could get your ass out the door." _

Texting would do her no good as a reply, she would have to speak her mind when she met him face to face- it was always more fun that way anyway.

Ignoring the fact she was still in her pajamas, she clung the cell phone close to her chest as she exited her room and fled down the hallway. She had no clue as to where Soul wanted her to go, but she had a feeling her new toy would guide her.

Again, it vibrated, scaring her slightly as it tickled her fingers. Opening it, she read:

"_Living room." _

Sighing, she turned the corner and made it quickly to the living room. She faced the back of the couch and looked about the room, seeing nothing unusual. She rubbed her sleepy eyelids until they would open completely, and then the vibrating began once more.

She jumped, startled at the tingling in her fingers again, but she flipped it open quickly, regardless.

"_Almost there…"_

Maka grumbled, but walked a few steps forward against her will. This was when she saw him. He was lying on the couch, a blanket covering everything from his stomach down. A cell phone in hand and a huge grin on his lips, Soul looked at Maka with a gleam in his eyes.

"Good mornin'" he said slyly, knowing he was a tick away from being attacked.

Maka grumbled her reply, eyebrow twitching as she took the remaining few steps she had before reaching the couch.

Soul stuck his toe out from beneath the blanket so he could poke Maka's knee.

"Soul…." She groaned, tilting with sleepiness. "You're so annoying…." She continued, losing all the enthusiasm she had merely minutes before in her room.

"And you're bein really cute." He replied, placing the phone on the coffee table and sitting up. He eyed her, not failing to notice her baggy top slipping off her shoulder and the buttons in the middle being not completely buttoned.

"What d'you want?" she yawned.

"You." He replied, simply.

Before her groggy mind could comprehend what he said, she was pulled to the couch.

"Ow, Soul." She complained, squirming to get back up.

Soul slid his hand through an unbuttoned part of Maka's shirt and stayed gently on her belly, remaining still.

This seemed to wake her a bit. She froze completely, seeming to not know what to do, looking slightly frightened.

Thought despite her awkward facial expression, Maka immensely enjoyed the warmth Soul's hand brought with it. Loving the shivers the sensation had sent up and down her spine. Her mind was shocked awake.

No longer a statue, her body collapsed. Bringing her face near his, she felt his body immediately react. His lips found her neck, and he kissed passionately, his hand roaming her body freely.

Maka moaned as she curled her arms and legs around him, her lips finding his with no trouble at all.

Soul's hands found and quickly undid the remaining buttons. When the front of her shirt was open to him, he ventured.

Maka felt completely free. It all was happening so fast, but she didn't feel frightened in the slightest. She could feel the control Soul had over her, and she loved it.

When he reached her breasts, she felt him freeze and break their kiss. She froze in return, before muttering, "S-Soul?"

His warmth left her, and she was immediately brought down. "Soul?" she whispered, voice cracking."

He gave her a sympathetic smile before buttoning her top, minding not to skip any as she did.

"Why…" she began, but she was interrupted when he brought his face close to hers and kissed her nose. "Shh…. I have my reasons." He smiled.

"But…" she pouted, looking down as she traced light circles on his bare chest.

Soul marveled at the bundle of cuteness atop of him at that very moment. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, tightly. She hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Why…" came the muffled sound from his shoulder.

Soul chuckled before taking her shoulders and looking her straight in the face once more. "Because I don't wanna lose control."

"…Why?" she pouted again.

"It's not time. You aren't mine yet." He brushed her cheek with his finger.

Grabbing his wrist, she shook it, "Yes I am! I'll be yours, really!"

This brought Soul into laugher. When he finally stopped, he had to deal with her pouting face. "Someday you will be. Just be patient."

"How will I know?" she asked, calming.

"When I ask you to be mine." He replied.

"Ask me now!" she fidgeted, clinging tighter to his arm.

Soul laughed before answering, "I don't think I'm ready just yet, Maka."

"Just say it, then." She said.

"Say what?"

"Say something…like… I don't know…" she mumbled.

Soul chuckled before hugging her close again and bringing his lips near her ear.

The whisper in Maka's ear tickled and the words that came from his mouth made her smile.

'_Bvvvv…bvvvv…..bvvvvv' _

Maka rolled, intending to grab the phone but wound up crashing to the ground herself. The fall woke her instantly and she sat up, ignoring the shock of pain. She looked around frantically and confused before remembering the vibrating cell phone. Picking it up and flipping it open, she read the message inside:

'_Bustin' my ass for you, and this is what I get…help.' _

Utterly lost and bewildered, Maka sprang to her feet, incapable of understanding what was going on. She couldn't have possibly dreamt all of that. There was no way. Momentarily shaking the thoughts from her head, she ran out of her room and followed the smell of burning food to the kitchen. There, she saw Soul trying to cook way too much food at once…well, for him anyway. He had four frying pans separating the bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and the French toast.

Only, nothing smelled…good.

Unable to save anything, she turned all the burners off and took the pans off immediately, eyeing Soul suspiciously as she put them in the sink.

"Sorry…" he muttered, looking away.

Normally, Maka would have smiled and then yelled at him for doing something so romantically stupid, but her mind was confused and that confusion was the only thing on her mind.

When Soul was hearing no scolding for ruining half the food in the kitchen, he looked back to Maka, confused. Seeing her also confused expression, he figured he knew what was wrong. A smirk grew on his face as he stepped closer to her.

"Have a nice dream?" came his sly remark.

Maka blushed and took a step back, holding her arms in front of her, "Wh-what are you talking about! I-I don't ever remember my dreams." She stuttered.

Taking her hands in mid-air, Soul's smirk grew, "Then stop thinkin' it was a dream."

Maka's mouth opened, but nothing poured out. She stood, speechless, her hands still in Soul's.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You…you didn't mean it, so….don't bother…"

Soul tugged her hands, causing her to fly lightly toward him, and he welcomed her with open arms. Again, be brought his lips to her ear and whispered the exact thing he did that night.

"You will always be mine."


End file.
